hollowknightfandomcom-20200223-history
Shade
Hunter's Journal Behaviour and Tactics When the player dies, a Shade appears in or before the room they died, holding all Geo the player has lost. Until they are killed, the player's SOUL meter remains broken, limiting it to 66% charge. This does not affect the storage of SOUL in Soul Vessels. If the player kills the Shade, their SOUL meter is returned to normal and they will regain all Geo that was lost upon death. If the player dies before killing the Shade, a new Shade will appear on the spot of the new death's location and the old one will disappear. Killing the new Shade will still fix the SOUL meter, but all the Geo carried by the previous Shade will be lost. For example, the player has 3000 Geo, then dies. The player collects 100 Geo along the way and then dies before defeating the Shade that carries 3000 Geo. The new Shade will only carry 100 Geo. When approaching its location, an off-key tune is heard, signaling its presence. Upon engagement, It homes in on the player and attacks by swinging its Nail. If the player moves away too far from the Shade's spawn point while the it is pursuing them, it will turn into smoke and return back to its spawn point. The Shade will become stronger as the player progresses through the game; as the player gains more health, so will the Shade and will be able to use the Spells the player has acquired. If the player died to a Boss, the Shade will usually spawn in a safe location so as to be recoverable without triggering the boss battle. However, this is not always true for mini-bosses. If the Shade is in a mini-boss room, try hitting it from a distance with Vengeful Spirit or Shade Soul to draw its attention. In addition, the Shade can appear in the room where the player fights the Crystal Guardian for a second time if the player dies to it. The Shade can also spawn in the middle of difficult platforming sections if the player died there, and make those sections even more difficult. In those cases, going back to Dirtmouth and speaking with Confessor Jiji can be a desirable solution. Location Found at the location where the player has most recently died. Alternatively, it can be summoned to Confessor Jiji's room. Trivia * Once the player has acquired the Void Heart, the Shade becomes passive and will die in one hit. * The Shade will die in one hit to hazards. * If the Shade uses Descending Dark and lands in water, the explosion will not occur and it will become stuck in place, open to attacks. * Confessor Jiji in Dirtmouth offers a service to summon the player's active Shade to his room in return for a Rancid Egg. This is useful if the player died very far away from their last checkpoint or in the middle of a hard platforming section. * Due to a bug, if the player dies due to an environmental hazard (spikes, etc), and their body moves to another room during the death animation, the player's Shade will not appear, and all Geo will be lost unless the Shade is summoned by Confessor Jiji. In addition, the player will still retain 100% SOUL meter even though it appears broken. ru:Тень Category:Enemies *If the Shade is hit with the dream nail it will die instantly, regardless of health *if using Joni's Blessing Shade will die in one hit due to the player technically having one mask. 0scar Crooks